Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for encoding data in solid-state memory devices.
Description of Related Art
Certain solid-state memory devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs), flash drives, or the like, store information in an array of memory cells constructed with floating gate transistors. Endurance and data integrity of solid-state memory cells can be affected by various factors. How data is encoded can have an effect on whether programmed data can be successfully interpreted when read at a later time.